She Mine
by LeoniaOtaku
Summary: Miyuki Akiyama,kapten klub basket putri smp teiko tiba-tiba disuruh menjadi manager tim basket cowok yang disebut Generation of Miracles! Bagaimana sikap Miyuki menghadapinya? Apakah ia dapat menangani anggota tersebut? Apa ia juga sanggup bekerjasama dengan akashi seijuurou? Silahkan simak ceritanya! :D
1. Chapter 1 : Tentang Dia

**Ini adalah cerita pertama ku,jadi kumohon kalian menyukainya.. :D**

* * *

**KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

**-She Mine-**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Tentang Dia**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou,kapten tim basket Teiko yang selalu ditakuti orang-orang sekitarnya. Bagaimana tidak akan ditakuti? Akashi memiliki wajah yang yang bisa dibilang mengerikan. Ia berambut merah, dan memiliki mata heterokrom. Mata kanan nya bewarna merah dan mata kirinya bewarna kuning,yang disebut sebagai mata emperor. Masih bukan itu saja yang menakutkan,ia selalu menganggap orang-orang disekitarnya adalah budak! Memang sih dia anak orang kaya yang ternama,tapi sikapnya tersebut amat menyakitkan. Kenapa? Ya,tentu saja,sudah menganggap semua orang budak,bicara nya selalu seenaknya dan itu semua mutlak! Dengar lho,MUTLAK! Masih belum selesai,jika ada yang tidak mematuhi perkataannya maka,_swung.. _Yup! yang tidak mematuhinya akan terkena sasaran lemparan atau arahan gunting merah keramat Akashi,dan hal yang sama terjadi padaku sekarang. Gunting merah Akashi baru saja melewati telingaku,dan pasti rasanya mengerikan!

"Oi,Akashi ngapain kamu melempar gunting itu hah!? Aku kan gak salah apa-apa!" kata ku sambil mendekati Akashi

"Huh,ingat tenpatmu Akiyama! Aku melemparnya karena kamu bengong bukannya melakukan pekerjaanmu!" kata Akashi tanpa bersalah

"Hah? aku melakukannya kog!" kataku menatap mata heterokromnya dan _swung... _yup,gunting akashi melayang kearah mu lagi

"Siapa bilang? kamu tidak menyapu dengan benar,dan hanya mengamatiku terus kan?" tanya Akashi dengan nada menusuk

"Eh? eng-enggak kok! aku melakukan pekerjaanku dengan benar! hora!" kataku menunjuk hasil yang sudah kukerjakan. Aku sudah menyapu dengan bersih hanya belum memasukannya ke tempat sampah

"hmm.. terserah apa katamu dan jangan memerintahku budak! lalu ingat,perintah ku itu mutlak! Ingat itu!" kata Akashi lalu membalikan badan untuk bermain shogi lagi

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Namaku Akiyama Miyuki. Aku berumur 16 tahun dan bersekolah di Smp Teiko. Aku memiliki rambut panjangnya sebahu bewarna orange yang selalu aku ikat dengan ikat rambut hitam. Aku termasuk cewek yang tinggi lho! Tinggiku 150cm,hanya beda 8cm dengan akashi. Aku ikut tim basket cewek,tapi sekarang aku menjadi manager tim basket cowok teiko atau dengan sebutan Generation of Miracles,. Mengapa aku bisa menjadi manager tim basket ini? Sebenarnya bukan kemauannya tapi akan diceritakan..

_Flashback..._

_Seperti biasa Miyuki masih berlatih di gor setelah latihan. Ia menundukan badan sambil memegangi lutut kakinya. Ia sedang mengatur nafas. Memang berlatih lagi setelah latihan memang melelahkan. Saat masih mengatur nafas,ada sebulah bola basket yang menggelinding mendekati kakinya. Miyuki menoleh ke arah bola datang,Ia melihat tim regular basket cowok masih berlatih. Jika dilihat tim regular itu mirip pelangi,karena rambut-rambut mereka. Ada warna merah,hijau,biru muda,biru tua,dan kuning. Cowok yang berambut biru tua sedikit berlari mendatangimu untuk mengambil bola yang menggelinding ke arahmu. Kamu mengambil bola basket di dekat kakimu dan meng-pass nya ke orang itu. Ia menangkap dan tersenyum,"thanks ya!" katanya dan kembali menuju teman-teman. Kamu hanya mengamati sebentar cara bermain mereka. Amat hebat! Teknik,gerakan,kerjasama semua hebat! Kau terpana melihat gerakan mereka. Salah satu anggota yang memiliki rambut kuning itu menoleh ke arah Miyuki yang dari tadi memerhatikan. Melihat cowok itu melihat nya,Miyuki membalikan pandangan dan kembali melanjutkan latihan._

_Kise POV_

_"hm? cewek itu daritadi memperhatikan kita ya? desu" tanya Kise memegang bola basket nya._

_"o,cewek itu? tadi dia memberikan bolaku yang menggelinding kesana.. kalau dilihat badannya bagus ya.." Kata Aomine berhenti mendrible bola dan memperhatikan miyuki._

_"tung- apa yang kau maksud aominechi!?" kata kise sedikit memerah_

_"Maksud kalian Akiyama-san?" kata kuroko_

_"Kau kenal?" tanya Aomine_

_"Dia teman sekelas kita Aomine-kun" kata kuroko_

_"eh? benarkah?" tanya Aomine_

_"Kalian tidak sadar hah? Dia itu ketua tim basket cewek nadonayo" kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya_

_"hee.." Kata Kise dan Aomine bersama_

_Mereka berempat jadi memperhatikan gerakan basket Miyuki. Gerakannya cepat dan lincah. Ia mendrible dengan cepat. Ketika mendekati ring basket,Miyuki melompat tinnggi dan ia melakukan DUNK! Keempat cowok membelalakan matanya karena kaget. Lalu Miyuki membalikan badan melihat mereka dan berjalan ke mereka._

_Miyuki POV_

_Aku berjalan terus mendekati 4 cowok yang terus memperhatikanmu. Kau mendekati sampai tepat didepan mereka._

_"ano... bisakah kalian berhenti memperhatikanku? Itu mengganggu latihanku.." kata Miyuki menatap raksasa didepannya dengan agak garang (kecuali kuroko.. hehehe..) bisa dilihat kise dan aomine agak merinding melihat tatapan marahnya,aomine hanya membetulkan kaca mata,dan kuroko hanya sweet drop_

_"ah,akiyama-san,doumo" kata kuroko membantu supaya menghindarkan amarah miyuki dari 2 temannya itu_

_"hm? kuroko? ah,kau juga regular ya.." kata Miyuki sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Lalu entah mengapa Miyuki dan Kuroko berbincang-bincang melupakan 3 orang yang hanya melongo melihat keakraban mereka._

_"OI! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kembali latihan!" teriak seseorang dengan rambut merah dan mata heterokrom. Yup tidak salah lagi adalah Akashi Seijuurou._

_"Hai!" kata semua regular dan langsung dengan segera kembali berlatih lagi. Miyuki hanya dapat menghela nafas dan mendekati Akashi_

_"kau tak perlu sekeras itu kan? Mereka kan hanya-" katamu tapi terpotong oleh arahan gunting akashi_

_"berisik,aku kapten disini dan perintahku mutlak! tak ada yang bisa memerintahku!" kata Akashi tanpa menoleh. Mendengar dan melihat sikapnya itu timbul banyak sudut-sudut marah dikepala miyuki. Ia benci dengan skap akashi yang seperti itu._

_"Bisa gak sih kau berhentikan sikapmu itu hah!? Itu amat menggangguku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu tau!" kata miyuki sambil menunjuk Akashi. Akashi akhirnya meoleh menatap wajah Miyuki. Terlihat ada kilatan petir diantara mereka. ketika akashi akan menyerang miyuki dengan guntingnya,tapi miyuki hanya mengelak. Akashi sedikit marah melihat miyuki menghindar. Ketika akan menyerangnya lagi terdengatr suara pintu gor terbuka. Semua menoleh kepada seorang guru yang ada di pintu_

_"Ah,coach!" kata anggota Generation of Miracles bersamaan_

_"wah,wah kalian tetap semangat ya.." kata coach kepada akashi dan miyuki. Segera mereka berhenti bertengkar,coach hanya tertawa kecil_

_"ah,akiyama,ada yang saya mau minta padamu" kata coach_

_"eh? apa?" tanya miyuki penasaran._

_"kekuatan,dan teknik basketmu amat bagus.. cara memimpin dan pelatihanmu juga bagus.." kata coah._

_"terima kasih.." kata miyuki menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal karena malu. "lalu apa permintaan coach?" tanya miyuki_

_"saya ingin kamu menjadi manager tim basket dan membantu melatihnya bersama akashi" kata coach_

_"o.. begitu... ... eh? eh? aku!?" kata Miyuki menunjuk dirinya dan hanya memandangi coach tidak percaya. Coach itu hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum_

_"EEEEEHHHHHHH!? USOOOO!" Teriak semuanya sampai menggema di gor karena tidak percaya_

_"Saya mohon kalian melakukan dengan baik ya akashi,akiyama.. kalau begitu saya pergi dulu.." kata coach itu keluar dari gor.._

_sekarang..._

Miyuki hanya bisa menghela nafas mengingat kejadian itu. Ia alu melihat Akashi lagi yang sedang main shogi melawan dirinya sendiri.

"kenapa q harus dengannya sih? dan dia kog gak menentang.." kata miyuki dalam suara yang kecil.

"Hah? kamu ngomong apa?" tanya akashi mendengar bisikan pelan dari miyuki

"eh? enggak kog!" kata Miyuki dan membuat Akashi curiga

"nih pekerjaanku sudah selesai! aku pulang dulu ya!" kata Miyuki sambil mengambil tas. Ia melihat akashi hanya mengganguk

"sampai besok!" kata miyuki ketika sampai pintu gor

"ya.." jawaban singkat terdengar oleh miyuki. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan pulang.

* * *

**Yay! akhirnya selesai! Semoga cerita ini bagus dan berkenan di hati pembaca!  
****Jika ada kesalahan tolong beritahu saya ya!  
Jangan lupa review dan saya dengan senang hati jika mendapatkannya! Jangan sungkan untuk PM saya! hehe...  
****Pembaca juga dapat memberi saya beberapa saran lewat PM.. Saya dengan senang hati menerimanya!  
****Silahkan menunggu chapter berikutnya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pujian darinya

**Chapter 2 muncul! Semoga kalian suka! hehe.. :D**

* * *

**KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

**-She Mine-**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Pujian darinya**

* * *

Miyuki berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah menuju halte bus. Ketika sampai di halte bus ia melihat jadwal bus datang lalu memeriksa jam di hp nya.

"huh.. 10 menit lagi.." kata miyuki dan memasukan hp nya kembali ke kantong bajunya. Menunggu bus sendirian memang membosankan,sebab tidak ada teman berbicara disana karena halte bus amat sepi. Lalu karena sambil menunggu,Miyuki mengeluarkan headseat nya dan memasangnya ditelinganya. Ia menyanyikan lagu yang terputar dengan suara kecil sambil memandang langit..

_Sonzai no igi wa nanda? Tsukitsumereba riyuu ni naru _  
_Kimi to boku to ga deaeba sono riyuu wa kitto kibou ni naru _  
_Tarinai mono kazoete fugainai no mo jiyuu sa _  
_Dakedo tsumaranai kao shite omotta yori shoujiki da_

_Bokutachi wa hitori datte ganbatteita kamo shirenai _  
_Umareru kanousei ga aru koto zutto shirazu ni_

_Kimi no hikari ga tsuyoi hodo boku wa jiyuu ni nareru _  
_Hikidashiaeru chikara de koko de koko de tashika ni _  
_Kimi ga jiyuu ni naru hodo boku no kage ga kiwadatsu _  
_Sore wa kiseki ni mo makenai tsugi no tegakari to...yoberu_

_Suki na koto dakara yokei kirai ni natta hi mo aru yo _  
_Kokoro ga zaratsuku wake wa itsudatte chanto kokoro ni aru _  
_Nani ga taisetsu nano ka sorezore chigau toshite mo _  
_Betsu ni semetari wa shinai ne jibun rashiku otagai ni_

_Bokutachi wa hitorizutsu ga sei ippai tsuyoku narou _  
_Yori ooki na chikara wo awaseru asu ni naru tame_

_Mabayui kurai no SUPIIDO de iki wo nomu you na purei de _  
_Motto watashiaerunda koko de koko de kanarazu _  
_Yakuwari wa hitotsu janai fukamete takamete motto _  
_Sore wa itsu yori mo boku rashii sonna tegotae ga...atte_

_Kimi no hikari ga tsuyoi hodo boku wa jiyuu ni nareru _  
_Hikidashiaeru chikara de koko de koko de tashika ni _  
_Kimi ga jiyuu ni naru hodo boku no kage ga kiwadatsu _  
_Sore wa kiseki ni mo makenai tsugi no tegakari to...yoberu_

Setelah Miyuki selesai menyanyikannya,ia merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Akashi mempehatikannya

"A-akashi!?" teriak miyuki terkejut sambil menunjuk Akashi "Ke-ke-kenapa kamu disini?!" tanya Miyuki

"Hm? aku hanya menunggu jemputan mobilku.." kata Akashi.

"oh.." kata miyuki sambil menghela nafas

"Daripada itu tadi kamu ngapain hah?" tanya Akashi

"a-ak.. aku... sigh.. kamu mendengar semuanya ya..." kata miyuki sambil facepalm "aku lagi menunggu bus.. karena lama aku sedikit menyanyi.." kata miyuki menundukan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"hm.. kenapa kau harus malu.. suaramu bisa dibilang tidak jelek.." kata Aashi memasukan tangannya ke kantong

"eh? bener?" kata miyuki dan memperhatikan Akashi. Akashi hanya mengangguk. Miyuki hanya melongo.

_"Seriusan nih!? akashi memuji orang lain? itu gak mungkin!"_ ucap miyuki dalam hati

"ada apa?" tanya akashi dengan suaranya yang seperti menusuk

"ah.. ng-nggak kog! ah,bus sudah datang kalau begitu aku duluan ya.." kata miyuki

"hm.. mobilku juga baru datang.. sampai besok" kata Akashi dan memasuki mobilnya. Miyuki lalu naik bus dan duduk di paling belakang. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa akashi dapat memuji orang lain atau cewek! Walau begitu wajah miyuki masih sedikit merah.

_"huh.. kenapa aku ini.." _pikir miyuki dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

* * *

Di tempat lain,yaitu mobil akashi. Akashi duduk dibelakang sopir. Ia memandangi view di jendela mobil. Ia memasang senyum sedikit di wajahnya.

"tuan,apa terjadi sesuatu disekolah? ada kelihatan senang" tanya sopir

"tidak ada apa-apa.." kata Akashi sambil kembali pada ekspresi biasanya.

* * *

**Yosh! Chapter 2 selesai! Semoga cerita ini bagus! apakah ceritanya agak gaje ya? soalnya saya asal ketik aja.. hehe.. :3  
Pokoknya jangan lupa review! Jika ada saran dapat PM saya. Jangan sungkan! :D  
Chapter berikutnya akan menyusul! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Pesan

**Chapter 3 datang! :D  
Sebelum cerita mulai saya akan berterima kasih pada para review!  
**

**Misamime 11/2/13 . chapter 1**

update chapter 2 secepat kilat ya! XD

**LeoniaOtaku = OK! Sabar ya! Terima kasih atas review nya... (Maaf baru balas sekarang.. saya lupa soalnya.. -")**

**psychoarea 11/3/13 . chapter 2**

Ano, menurut aku pas di chapter 2 itu lagunya kepanjangan jd kurang puas sama ceritanya ehehe...  
Maaf ya aku gak bisa ngasih saran lebih dr ini *gak berpengalaman-ssu* pokoknya lanjut terus ya aku penasaran /o/ kalo bisa dipanjangin lg setiap chapternya #duaakkk

Jyaa, gomen kalo ada kata2 yg kurang berkenan (?) XD

**LeoniaOtaku = Hehe.. Tidak apa-apa kog! Saya senang saat ****psychoarea memberi tau kekurangannya! Saya akan berusaha membuat cerita lebih bagus dan tdak membosankan! Terimakasih review nya... :D**

**Sekian pembahasan Review nya! Silahkan menikmati chapter 3 ini! :D**

* * *

**KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

**-She Mine-**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Pesan**

* * *

"Tadaima~~" kata Miyuki sambil melepas sepatunya

"Okaeri~~!" Terdengar suara ibu Miyuki di dapur. Segera Miyuki menuju dapur dan menemukan ibunya sedang memasak,ayahnya yang membaca koran,dan adik laki-lakinya yang sedang bermain ps2.

"Ada yang perlu dibantu kaa-san?" tanya Miyuki

"Tidak usah.. Kau pasti lelah,sebaiknya kamu langsung mandi.. Sebentar lagi makanan siap.." kata ibunya. Ibu Miyuki memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Miyuki,dengan warna mata yang sama. Berwarna biru. Rambutnya berwarna coklat. Sedangkan Ayah miyuki memiliki rambut dengan warna yang sama seperti Miyuki,berwarna orange dengan mata berwarna hitam. Sedangkan adiknya,memiliki wajah yang lebih mirip ayahnya,dengan mata coklat tapi memiliki rambut berwarna coklat sama seperti ibunya.

"Hai~~!" kata Miyuki lalu naik tangga menuju kamarnya. Miyuki menaruh tas di tepi kasur dan menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil baju ganti dan handuknya. Setelah itu Miyuki keluar kamar dan menuju kamar mandi. Miyuki melepas bajunya dan masuk ke bak mandi. Ia berendam sambil memikirkan kata-kata akashi

_"Hm.. Kenapa kau harus malu... suaramu bisa dibilang tidak jelek..." _Miyuki mengingat-ingat kata-kata Akashi

"Tumben dia memujiku.. Dia tidak makan aneh kan?" gumam Miyuki bingung. Segera ia menyelesaikan mandinya lalu memakai bajunya. Ia mengenakan Kaus merah dan celana pendek hitam. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan ramburtnya menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya keluarganya sedang makan.

"Hm.. baunya enak!" kata Miyuki lalu segera duduk di kursi. "Itadakimasu~~!" kata Miyuki sambil mengangkat sumpitnya. Ia segera memakan makanan dihadapannya. Ia amat lapar karena lelah berlatih dan masih membersihkan gor.

"Miyuki,apa kau tidak sbebaiknya berhenti main basket?" kata sang ayah dan menyebabkan Miyuki sedikit tersedak. Segera Miyuki mengambil minum untuk meredakan sedakan itu

"Uhuk... fuh.. Apa maksud ayah?" tanya Miyuki

"Ayah hanya khawatir.. Sebab kau selalu pulang malam. Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya ayahnya dengan wajah khawatir

"Ah,tidak apa-apa kog yah! Aku sehat kog!" Kata Miyuki dengan ceria

"Tapi bukannya nee-chan akan menghadapi ujian?" tanya adik Miyuki yang bernama Ryou dan serasa ada panah menusuk kepala Miyuki

"ah.. kalau itu santai aja.. ha ha.." kata ku dan tertawa garing dan bersweat drop ria

"hm.. emangnya nee-chan bisa sesantai itu? nilai nee-chan kan masih sedang-sedang kan?" kata Ryou tanpa bersalah dan menyebabkan panah menusukmu lagi

"Aha ha ha.. daripada itu makan malam ini enak ya.." kata Miyuki mengalihkan pembicaraan dan masih sakit mendengar kata-kata adiknya

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan nee-chan" kata Ryou sambil menatap Miyuki dengan tajam dan semakin terasa sakit tertusuk panah di kepalanya

_"sadis juga anak ini.. mungkin hampir menyamain Akashi.. hanya tanpa gunting"_ kata Miyuki dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan wajah menangis ala anime (yang biasa Kise lakukan.. #Hiroi-ssu!) "maaf deh kalo aku rata-rata..." katanya Miyuki down

"Makanya,nee-chan haru banya belajar! kayak aku! Aku sih beda dengan nee-chan.. toh aku lebih cerdas" kata Ryou tanpa bersalah dan terdapat tusukan lebih besar dikepala Miyuki. memang ryou adalah anak yang amat pintar. Ryou dan Miyuki seperti cermin. Ryou pintar,Miyuki bodoh,eh gak bodoh banget sih.. cuma rata-rata. Miyuki ceria Ryou datar. Ryou rajin Miyuki malas. Miyuki bermain basket,Ryou bermain tennis. Jika tinggi bisa dibilang tinggi mereka sama.

"Hai hai.. aku kalah deh.." kata Miyuki lebih down dan tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata kejam adiknya lagi. Kedua orang tua nya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat sikap anak mereka.

"sudah-sudah.. Ryou kau tidak harus begitu dengan Miyuki kan.." kata Ibu sambil tersenyum

"okaa-san.." kata Miyuki dengan puppy eye nya karena terasa bisa bebas dari adiknya.

"tapi apa yang dikatakan Ryou benar. Kau harus belajar!" kata ibu dan ada panah besar menusuk kembali ke kepala Miyuki dan membuat kepalanya tergelak di meja makan.

"Hiroi~~" kata Miyuki dan keluarganya hanya tertawa.

* * *

Setelah makan,Miyuki menuju kamarnya dan mengerjakan pr nya. Ia masih sedikit down dengan kata-kata adiknya,tapi mau gimana lagi,itulah dirinya. Miyuki segera mengerjakan pr sejarah nya. Tapi baru saja ia mengerjakan sebagian ia sudah mengantuk karena kelelahan. Ketika Miyuki menguap,hp nya berbunyi pesan sms. Segera Miyuki melihatnya. Ada 3 sms. Mungkin 2 sms masuk saat dia mandi atau makan. Ia membuka pesan pertama

To : Miyu-chan  
From : Momoi Satsuki  
Subject : -  
Miyu-chan~~! aku dengar dari tetsu-kun kalau kau tadi pulang lebih sore ya? Akashi memang kejam! Tapi berusahalah! Akashi memang seperti itu! :D  
Jangan lupa istirahat supaya badan tetap fit! :D  
P.S = Kalau soal pr serahkan ke aku! Supaya kau tidak terlalu lelah! hehe..

Miyuki hanya tertawa kecil tapi ketika melihat tulisan "aku dengar dari tetsu-kun",Miyuki jadi penasaran dari mana ia tau. Lalu matanya beralih ke tulisan P.S. Miyuki hampir saja tertawa,sebab momoi kan tidak pintar sejarah. Ia segera memberi pesan balik.

To : Momoi Satsuki  
From : Akiyama Miyuki  
Subject : Thx!  
Hehe.. makasih kalo udah khawatir Momoi,thx ya! :D  
Ok deh aku istirahat..  
P.S= daripada itu bukannya sejarahmu jelek ya? hehe...

Setelah Miyuki mengirim ia mendapat pesan balasan cepat dari Satsuki yang berisi "Hiroi!". Miyuki hanya tertawa kecil saja. Miyuki lalu memeriksa pesan kedua.

To : Akiyama Miyuki  
From : Kuroko Tetsuya  
Subjeck : Hanya tanya  
Akiyama-san,tadi aku melihat mu masih bersama akashi-kun ketika kami pulang dan aku melihatmu tadi ketika aku di supermarket.. Apa kau disuruh-suruh oleh Akashi-kun lagi? Aku tau itu berat tapi lebih baik jagalah kesehatanmu..

Miyuki sekarang tau mengapa Kuroko tahu,dan ia cukup senang. Segera ia mengirim pesan balik

To : Kuroko Tetsuya  
From : Akiyama Miyuki  
Subject : -  
Hehe.. aku sedikit kaget kalau kau mengetahuinya kuroko.. tapi makasih sudah memberitahuku! Aku akan menjaga kesehatanku,jadi tenang aja! terima kasih!

Setelah ia mengirim pesan itu ia melihat pesan ketiga yang berasal dari Akashi

To : Akiyama Mityuki  
From : Akashi Seijuuro  
Subject : Perintah  
Hei,budak! Aku ingin kau segera istirahat sebab aku tak ingin kau sakit dan menjadikanku alasan untukmu!  
Bangunlah pagi dan segera buatkan bekalku seperti biasa,jika tidak kau tau AKIBAT nya!  
P.S= Perintahku mutlak tau!

Miyuki bersweat drop ria membaca pesan itu.

"huh! kupikir dia mengkhawatirkanku! tapi hanya meminta untuk membuatkan bekal! Huh!" gerutu Miyuki lalu mata nya berpindah ke tulisan AKIBAt. "er.. lebih baik kubuatkan daripada gunting itu melayang padaku.. " kata Miyuki sambil sweat drop lagi dan membalas pesan itu

To : Akashi Seijuuro  
From : Akiyama Miyuki  
Subject : -  
Hai hai~~ akan kubuatkan.. Kau tak perlu memberitahuku tentang alasan,toh aku gak akan memakaimu sebagai alasan! :P  
Tapi terima kasih saranmu untuk istirahat..

Miyuki menghela nafas setelah mengirim pesan tersebut lalu ia menutup hp nya. Miyuki duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan memeluk boneka boneka beruang yang memegang bola basket. Lalu Miyuki berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya dan matanya sudah amat kelelahan. Segera ia tertidur.

* * *

Di lain pihak di tempat ke 3 orang pengirim pesan tadi..

"mo! Miyu-chan hiroi~~!" kata Momoi sambil memakan es nya. "hm.. tapi benar juga sih,sejarahku memang jelek.." ujar Momoi down.

* * *

Kuroko sedang duduk sabil meminum vanilla latte nya. Ia tersenyum membaca pesan Miyuki.

"semoga dia baik-baik saja.." kata Kuroko dengan lembut.

* * *

Di tempat lain yaitu Akashi..

"Huh.. pasti budak itu sedang menggerutu membaca pesanku.. Tapi dia tak bisa lepas dariku,haha.." kata Akashi tertawa licik sambil melempar 3 catur shogi nya dan menagkapnya. Akashi sedikit menyembunyikan senyumannya

* * *

**Yatta~~! Chapter 3 selesai! :D  
Semoga kalian semua menyukainya! Jangan lupa review ya! Jika ada saran yang diinginkan atau kritik dapat beritahu aku lewat preview atau PM! Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati! :3  
Silahkan menunggu chapter 4! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Menjadi pacarnya

**Chapter 4!  
hufh! akhirnya q bisa update chapter 4 juga.. hehe..  
Maaf jika q lama updatenya.. Saya arus menghadapi tas dan pekerjaan-pekerjaan sekolah lainya.. *bow*  
Nah,yang penting chapter 4 ini muncul deh! hehe.. Semoga kalian menyukainya!**

* * *

**KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

**-She Mine-**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Menjadi pacarnya**

* * *

"Kora~~ Nee-chan! Ini sudah pagi! Bangun!" kata Ryou membangunkan Miyuki sambil menggoyangkan pundak miyuki

"ng~~ sebentar lagi.."kata Miyuki sambil menarik selimutnya kembali. Ryou hanya menghela nafas.

"Nee-chan lebih baik kau cepat bangun.. Teman nee-chan datang menjemput nee-chan.." kata Ryou lagi

"haa? Temanku?" tanya Miyuki bingung ia lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya

"iya.. Tuh orangnya sudah menunggu di ruang makan.. Nee-chan cepatlah bersiap-siap"kata Ryou sambil keluar kamar. MIyuki hanya bingung. Miyuki berjalan menuju lemarinya mengambil seragamnya dan handuk,lalu ia berjalan keamar mandi. Miyuki melepas pakaiannya dan masuk ke bak yang sudah berisi air.

"Hm? siapa yang datang ya?" ucap Miyuki sambil memikirkan siapa yang datang.

"hm.. paling Momoi yang dateng.. kalo nggak Kuroko paling" kata Miyuki sambil melakukan aktifitasnya.

* * *

Miyuki menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan untuk mendapakan sarapan dan bertemu orang yang menunggunya. Baru saja Miyuki masuk ke ruangan tersebut,Miyuki lalu membalikan badan dan berjalan pergi. Ketika Miyuki barusaja melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi,_Swung.._ Miyuki menghentikan langkahnya dan melhat sudah ada gunting menancap di tembok. Miyuki menelan ludahnya dan membalikan badannya lagi. Yup,orangnya menunggunya adalah kaptennya,yang pasti adalah AKASHI SEIJUURO.

"kenapa kau kabur hah?" ucap Akashi sambil berjalan mendekati Miyuki dan mencabut gunting yang menancap di tembok rumahnya.

"ah.. tidak.." ucap Miyuki sambil memperhatikan gunting yang diambil oleh Akashi

"Ada apa Miyuki?" tanya sang ibu

"Ah! Kaa-san! barusan-" kata Miyuki tapi dipotong Akashi dengan menganyunkan gunting di depan Miyuki

"Tidak ada apa-apa kog tante.. Akashi hanya sedikit terpeleset da aku hanya membantunya.." kata Akashi dengan sopan. Miyuki hanya melongo kaget dan melihat seringai licik dari Akashi

"oh.. kalau begiu terima kasih ya Akashi.. Miyuki amat ceroboh soalnya" kata Ibu Miyuki sambil menyiapkan sarapan Miyuki

"o-okaa-san!" kata Miyuki lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang makan. Akashi hanya berdiri sambil tersenyum licik lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang makan dengan tampang yang sopan dan tidak bersalah.

"kenapa Miyuki? nih,sarapanmu sudah siap.. Akashi sudah menjemputmu,makanlah dengan cepat!" kata Ibu Miyui sambil tersenyum pada Akashi. Akashi hanya membalas dengan senyuman juga

"ah! tapi- ah mo~!" kata Miyui frustasi lalu memakan sarapannya. Ketika Miyuki memakan sarapannya,Ryou masuk ke ruang makan sambil membawa tasnya. Ia berjalan menuju Akashi. Akashi hanya melihatnya dengan bingung.

"ne,kamu kapten dari klub basket cowok kan?" tanya Ryou pada Akashi.

"hm? ya" kata Akashi sambil mengangguk. Miyuki hanya melihat mereka dengan bosan

"hm.. kau pacarnya nee-chan?" tanya Ryou tanpa basabasi dan dengan mudah membuat Miyuki tersedak. Akashi kaget dengan pertanyaan Ryou tapi Akashi masih dengan tampangnya yang biasa.

"Hah!? Ryou kamu nanya apaan!? Aku dan dia hanya-" kata Miyuki pada adiknya tapi terpotong karena Akashi melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Miyuki

"hm.. kalau aku pacaran denganna kenapa?" ucap Akashi dan sontak saya wajah Miyuki memerahdan membuat Ryou melongo syok,dan mamanya yang mendengar langsung berjalan mereka.

"be-benarkah itu Miyuki!?" tanya mama Miyuki dengan ingin tahu sekali

"eh? tid-" ketika Miyuki ingin berkata tidak,Akashi memotongnya dengan menarik dagu Miyuki membuat Miyuki menatapnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miyuki.

"Miyuki" kata Akashi memanggil nama Miyuki dan membuat wajah Miyuki bertambah merah.

"oh! Akashi kalau kau pacarnya Miyuki kau harusnya bilang tante dong!" ucap Ibu miyuki dengan senang.

"hmm.. hebat juga kakak,bisa menjadi pacarnya Akashi Seijuuro" kata Ryou sambil tersenum pada akashi. Miyuki hanya terdiam dan pergi melanjutkan memakan sarapannya. Wajahnya masih memerah dan menatap Akashi dengan marah.

* * *

"APA MAKSUDMU TADI PAGI HAAH!?" teriak Miyuki ketika sampai di gor,membuat semua anggota generation of miracle mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Akashi dan Miyuki

"hm?apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi tanpa rasa bersalah.

"HAAH!? KA-KAU!" kata Miyuki dan sudut-sudut marah sudah ada di kepalanya

"eh? Miyuki-chi,Akashi-chi,kalian kenapa?" tanya Kise pada mereka.

"hm? tidak ada apa-apa.." kata Akashi

"hah!? Kau masih bilang ini buka apa-apa!?" kata Miyuki pada Akashi

"hm? kenapa **MIYUKI**-ku?" tanya Akashi dengan menegaskan nama Miyuki. Mendengar itu semua anggota kaget

"se-sejak kapan Akashi-chi memanggil nama Miyuki-chi?" tanya Kise pada Aomine

"mana kutahu!" kata Aomine masih kaget

"Mungkin saja mereka pacaran nadonayo" kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Ucapan Midorima membuat gor hening.

"HAAAHHH!? PACARAN!?" teriak semua anggota generation of miracle tidak percaya

"hm? kenapa kalian kaget? kita memang pacaran" Kata Akashi dengan santai. Wajah Miyuki memerah lagi lalu dengan cepat ia menarik Akashi keluar gor

* * *

"Mo~! apa maksudmu sih Akashi!? kenapa kau bilang kalau kita pacaran? kita kan gak pacaran! bahkan kau gak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu!' kata Miyuki wajahnya memerah

"Aku suka kamu" kata Akashi pada Miyuki dan sukses membuat Miyuki terdiam

" pacarku" kata Akashi

"ha-hah!? gak bisa gitu! kau gak bisa memutuskannya sendiri dong!" kata Miyuki

"kalau begitu,kau suka aku?" tanya Akashi. Pandangannya tepat pada mata Miyuki

"hah!? ak-aku.." ucap Miyuki terbata-bata.

_"eh? aku harus jawab apa? apa aku suka Akashi? aku suka iakashi,tapi bukan dalam arti cinta.. aku tidak benci dia.. ak-aku.." _ucap Miyuki dalam hati dengan bingung. akashi menunggu jawaban Miyuki. Lalu setelah beberapa saat Miyuki menjawab

"a-aku.. aku tidak tahu.." kata Miyuki pandangannya menuju lantai. Mata Akashi membesar mendengar hal itu. Ia kaget. Sejak dulu tidak ada yang pernah menolaknya. Keheningan pun muncul. Lalu ketika Akashi membalikan badannya untuk pergi,Miyuki menarik lengan Akashi

"a-aku memang tidak benci kamu.. Jika harus memilih,aku memilih memang suka kamu! tapi sukaku bukan dalam arti cinta,aku hanya menganggapmu teman" kata Miyuki dengan nada bicara yang bergetar. Akashi memandang wajah Miyuki. Ia melihat tepat pada matanya. ENtah dari mana,Miyui merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Mata Miyuki membesar setelah ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Akashi menciumnya. Ketika AKashi melepas ciumannya,ia melihat wajah Miyuki memerah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu suka padaku" kata Akashi

"ha-hah!?" ucap Miyuki bingung

"Aku akan membuatmu suka padaku,jadi tetaplah jadi pacarku dulu" ucap Akashi. Miyuki diam. Ia memandangi lantai untuk berpikir

"baiklah" ucap Miyuki membuat mata Akashi membesar.

"tapi kau harus bisa! Kau harus tanggung jawab! Kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku soalnya!" ucap Miyuki,wajhanya bertambah merah setelah mengucapkan itu. Akashi tersenyum dan memeluk Miyuki.

"hm.. aku janji" kata Akashi

* * *

**Chapter 4 selesai! Gimana pendapat kalian!? Semoga bagus ya!  
Eh,jangan pikir ff ini udah selesai lho! Masih ada lanjutannya! :D  
Mohon review,dan jika ada pesan PM aku ya... hehe.. :3  
Chapter 5 akan mucul.. MOhon sabar menunggu! *menunduk***


	5. Chapter 5 : Perasaaanku

**Chapter 5 update nih!  
****Gomen~~ saya updatenya lama.. Saya banyak urusan nih soalnya.. *bow*  
Semoga kalian menyukainya ya~~~!**

* * *

**KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

**-She Mine-**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Perasaanku**

* * *

Miyuki dan Akashi berjalan kembali ke gor dan melihat tatapan anggota generation of miracles menatap mereka. Miyuki dan Akashi saling pandang bingung

"anu.. kalian kenapa?" tanya Miyuki pada mereka semua

"Miyuki-chi! Apa kau benar-benar punya hubungan dengan akashi-chi-ssu!?" tanya Kise dengan histerisnya. Mendengarnya,wajah miyuki langsung memerah. Akashi melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Miyuki

"kalau iya kenapa?" ucap Akashi dengan tanpa beban. Segera Momoi,Aomine,dan Kise berteriak histeris. Kuroko terkejut tapi masih dengan poker facenya. Lucky item Midorima jatuh. Sedangkan Murasakibahara terkejut tapi tetap makan maiubonya.

"USOOOOOOOOO!" teriak ke3 orang yang histeris,tapi diberhentikan oleh akashi yang melempar guntingnya melewati rambut aomine

"kenapa melemparnya ke aku oi!" gerutu Aomine marah

"Apa kalian ada masalah?" ucap Akashi dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya. Semua segera ketakutan dengan aura hitamnya itu.

"iie..." ucap mereka semua ketakutan

"kalau begitu kembali latihan!" perinta Akashi pada mereka semua.

"ha-hai!" teriak mereka lalu kembali latihan dengan segera. Miyuki yang yang diam langsung tertawa

"ahahahah... sasuga Akashi" katanya Miyuki sambil menghapus airmatanya yang keluar karena tertawa. Lalu Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Miyuki dan berbisik

"seijuuro.." ucap Akashi sambil mencuri cium di pipi Miyuki. Miyuki refleks langsung memegang pipinya dan wajahnya memerah lagi. DIlihatnya Akashi sudah berjalan kelapangan.

"panggil aku Seijuuro.. Baka" ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum pada Miyuki yang mematung terdiam.

"Uwoooo! Akashi-chi barusan mencium pipi Miyuki-chi!-ssu!" teriak Kise sambil menunjuk Miyuki dengan telunjuknya dan langsung semua pandangan ke Miyuki yang sudah menutup wajahnya dengan ke2 tangannya karena malu lalu gunting akashi melayang pada Kise yang barus saja melewati telingannya. Kise menelan ludahnya

"Ryota,apa kau tiket gratis ke neraka?" tanya Akashi

"iie-ssu! Aku masih ingin hidup!" ucap Kise sambil lari kebelakang Kuroko.

"Kise-kun,pergi kau.. Aku juga bisa kena gunting nanti" kata Kuroko dengan dingin

"argh! Hiroi-ssu!" ucap Kise yang sudah melihat Akashi ancang-ancang melempar gunting kesayangannya.

"aka.. e-to.. Se-Seijuuro,mungkin kau tidak usah segitunya.. Kise sudah ketakutan tuh.." ucap Miyuki pada akashi. Akashi langsung memandang Miyuki yang membuatnya sedikit kaget

"hm.. baiklah.." ucap Akashi lalu memasuki gunting nya ke kantong. Sejenak gor hening lalu..

"USsssooooo! Miyuki-chi/Miyuki-chin/Miyu-chan/Akiyama-san memanggil Akashi dengan namanya!?" teriak mereka tidak percaya. Miyuki dan Akashi hanya menghela nafas

* * *

Selama Pelajaran,Miyuki tidak bisa konsen. Penyebanya adalah:

baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya  
adalah pacarnya sekarang  
menciummu dibibir  
memanggilnya Seijuuro dan dia memanggilmu Miyuki  
sekolah tau dengan cepatnya kalau kau berpacaran dengan Seijuuro sekarang

Miyuki menghela nafas. Menunggu pelajaran tersebut berlalu. Jam istirahat pun datang. Miyuki merengganggkan tubuhnya

"ng~~ are? aku ketiduran toh? ucap Miyuki sambil mengosong matanya. Lalu entah mengapa anak-anak sekelas memperhatikanmu. Miyuki bingung dan mengalihkan perhatianmu ke arah lain dan menemukan Akashi sudah berdiri disebelahmu.

"ayo makan.. yang lain sudah menunggu" ucap Akashi.

"eh? o.. mm" kata Miyuki sambil mengangguk dan megambil bentonya. Seketika itu juga..

"KYAAAA! UWOOO! Miyuki/akiyama benar-benar berpacaran dengan Akashi!" teriak sekelas dan membuat miyuki memerah

"Akashi! Jangan lupa pajak jadian nya lho!" teriak salah satu cowok dan membuat 1 kelas ribut tambah yang diluar kelas. Akashi hanya menghela nafas dan melempar guntingnya dengan cepat dan entah darimana sudah menancap di tembok dekat anak cowok yang memintanya pajak jadian

"itu pajaknya... Jika yang lain juga mau pajak jadian akan kuberikan seperti dia." ucap akashi dan sekelas diam entah ketakutan entah apa.

"Ayo Miyuki" ucap Akashi menggandengmu langsung

"eh? mm" ucap Miyuki singkat dan seketika kelas ribut lagi dengan ancaman Akashi. Miyuki hanya bisa sweet drop saja.

* * *

Di atap...

"hee.. aku gak menyangka kau benar-benar jadian dengan akashi" kata Aomine kepadamu ketika Miyuki berjalan duduk di sebelah Momoi yang pasti Akashi juga sebelahmu

"eh? gimana ya.." ucap Miyuki bingung.

"mana bentoku?" tanya Akashi padamu

"oh,ini" ucap Miyuki menyerahkan bento berwarna merah pada Akashi. Akashi membukanya dan memakannya

"ah~~ enaknya Miyu-chan bisa masak.. aku juga ingin.." ucap Momoi iri. Kau tertawa sedikit

"kalau mau kau bisa mencobanya kog" kata Miyuki mendekakan bentonya pada Momoi

"eh? benarkah!? Makasih!" kata momoi dengan mata berbinar-binar lalu mengambil daging yang ada di bentomu

"ah~! Enak~~!" ucap Momoi senang.

"makasih" ucapmu lalu memakan sosismu

"ne,akashi-chi.. aku boleh nyoba?" tanya Kise pada Akashi

"enak saja" kata Akashi dengan singkat

"eh!? pelit-ssu!" ucap Kise. Miyuki sedikit tertawa lalu mengeluarkan 1 bento lagi dengan ukuran besar dan 1 bento ukuran sedang

"ini untuk kalian.. aku sudah kepikiran kalau kalian mau minta sih.." kata Miyuki tersenyum.

"uwoo! Sasuga Miyuki-chi!" kata Kise lalu membuka bento yang besar dan Murasakibahara membuka yang sedang.

"he.. hebat.. amat rapi dan lezat" ucapAomine memandang bento yang dipengang kise dan Kuroko mengangguk

"ini juga" kata Murasakibahara sambil mengambil 1 makanan. Semua melihatnya.

"pantas saja enak,sebab ini makanan manis nadonayo" ucap Midorima. Miyuki tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Miyuki lalu melihat Akashi yang masih makan. Akashi tau Miyuki melihatnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke miyuki

"kau memang pintar masak.. Kau memang pintar menjadi ibu rumah tangga" kata Akashi. Wajah Miyuki langsung memerah mendengarnya

"uwo! Akashi menganjukan lamaran ya!? Hahaha.." ucap Aomine dengan memakan makannan yang ada di bento miyuki yang besar. Segera Gunting melesat.

"apa Daiki?" tanya Akashi

"iie.." ucap Aomine singkat.

* * *

Saat pulang pun kau diantar oleh akashi

"e-to.. Seijuuro,kau tidak usah sering-sering mengantarkanku.. Ini hanya merepotkanmu" ucap Miyuki pada Akashi ketika sudah sampai rumahnya

"tidak apa-apa.. ini tugas seorang pacar tau.. dan ini kemauannku" ucap Akashi

"tapi.." kata Miyuki membantah dan dipotong oleh Akashi

"miyuki,kau tau perkataanku itu apa?" tanya Akashi

"eh? perkataanmu itu.. er.. absolute?" ucap Miyuki

"benar.. makanya tak usah membantah.. kala begitu ku pulang dulu ya" ucap Akashi

"ah,mm.. Hati-hati ya.." ucap Miyuki lalu Akashi mendekatkan diri ke Miyuki dan mencium dahinya.

"ja,sampai besok" ucap Akashi lalu pergi meninggalkanmu yang mematung.

"la.. lagi-lagi ku dicium.." ucap Miyuki. Wajah miyuki memerah. Lalu ia berjalan masuk kerumah

* * *

"tadaima~~!" ucap Miyuki sambil melepas sepatunya

"okaeri~!" ucap Ibunya dengan nada senang. Miyuki lalu berjalan ke ruang makan dan menemukan keluarganya dengan aktivitas biasanya.

"ada yang perlu dbantu okaa-san?" tanya Miyuki

"ah,tidak.. Kau langsung mandi saja" kata ibu miyuki dan miyuki hanya menganggk. Myuki naik tangga dan menuju kamarnya mengambil baju untuk mandi dan handuk lalu masuk kamar mandi dan melakukan aktifitasnya. Miyuki keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan Baju berwarna hitam dan celana tidur merah. Ia menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan dimana keluarganya sedang makan. Miyuki segera duduk.

"itadakimasu!" ucap Miyuki lalu makan.

"nah,miyuki Cowok tadi pacarmu?" tanya sang ayah dan sukses membuat Miyui tersedak seperti kemarin.

"uhuk uhuk! ap-apa maksud otou-san?!" ucap Miyuki kaget

"kaa-san bilang kau berpacaran dengan pemuda tadi.. Akashi seijuuro kan?" tanya sang ayah. Miyuki hanya kaget dan mengangguk. Suasana hening sejenak. Lalu..

"baguslah! Akashi itu teman ayah! Dan pasti dia akan setuju,ahahah.. kau memang anak yang hebat Miyuki!" ucap sang ayah bangga Miyuki hanya tertawa dikit walau wajahnya memerah.

"Ahaha.. benar.. mama bangga Miyuki" kata sang ibu

"arigato otou-san,kaa-san.." ucap Miyuki

"berarti,onee-chan menyukainya juga ya?" tanya Ryou pada Miyuki

"eh? apa-apaan kau!? jangan tanya yang memalukan dong!" ucap Miyuki memerah. Ryou hanya menjulurkan lidahnya

"benar Ryou.. kau tidak boleh begitu.. perasaan ituperasaan sendiri.. ya kan miyuki?" tanya sang ibu Miyuki hanya menggangguk.

Selesai makan,miyuki menuju kamarnya. Lalu membaringkan diri di kasurnya

"huh.. apaan sih Ryou,nanya yang enggak-enggak aja.. Tentu saja aku itu su-" ucap Miyuki lalu terpotong. Ia berubah posisinya menjadi duduk

"tunggu.. apa aku benar-benar menyukai akashi ya?" ucap Mityuki berpikir

"seingaku.. dia mengucapkan supaya membuatku suka padanya.. berarti aku gak punya perasaan dengannya.." ucap Miyuki

"lalu kenapa aku menerimanya? apa aku suka dia? atau tidak?" ucap Miyuki bingung

"perasaanku padanya..."

* * *

**Selesai! .  
bagaimana pembaca? bagus gak? semoga bagus ya..  
Jangan lupa review dan jika ada pesan bisa beritahu aku lewat review atau pm yaaa.. :D  
Chapter berikutnya kan muncul.. sabar yaaaaaa... :3  
Ja,nee~~~**


	6. Chapter 6 : Janji

**Chapter 6 update~! Hehe.. maaf lama~~**

**Akashi = huh,kau teralu lama update budak!  
Author = EEEHHH!? kog aku dipanggil budak!? *nangis*  
Akashi = diam,tak ada yang dapat membantahku karena aku selalu benar! *natap sadis*  
Author = eh? tapi...  
Akashi = gak ada tapi-tapian! *lempar gunting*  
Author = ha-hai.. akashi-sama... *pundung dipojokan*  
Miyuki = *sweet drop* hora Seijuro.. kasihan tuh author nya  
Akashi = aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya  
Miyuki = sigh... Author bukan pemilik kurobasu! Dia hanya membuat oc/aku dan ff ini!  
Akashi = Selamat membaca *senyum sadis sama lempar gunting* -"**

* * *

**KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

**-She Mine-**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Janji**

* * *

Miyuki memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi,Ryou baru saja membuka pintu kamar Miyuki

"are? nee-chan tumben bangun pagi?" tanya Ryou heran

"eh? a... gak tau.. tiba-tiba bangun.. hehe.." ucapmu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalamu. Lalu Miyuki mengalihkan pandangan ke tangan Ryou. Terlihat ia sedang menggenggam gunting merah. Melihat itu Miyuki sedikit bergidik

"er.. Ryou.. kau ngapain bawa gunting merah itu?" tanya Miyuki sambil menunjuk gunting di tangan Ryou. Mata Ryou langsung berbinar-binar

"ara? ini? ini gunting yang aku dapat dari akashi senpai~!" ucap Ryou bangga dan mengancungkan gunting ke Miyuki. Miyuki langsung melongo mendengarnya

"o iya.. katanya ampuh buat ngancem orang lho!" ucap Ryou. Miyuki hanya sweet drop.

"oh.. kog bisa?" tanya Miyuki

"hehe.. sebenarnya aku penggemar Akashi senpai! jadi bisa akrab.. untung nee-chan pacarnya!" Ucap Ryou bangga dan Miyuki hanya sweet drop ria

"oh.. sigh.. kau senang ya.. haha.." ucap Miyuki sambil mengelus kepala Ryou dan tertawa garing.

"ah,nee-chan ditunggu akashi senpai dibawah kayak kemarin" ucap Ryou lalu masuk kamarnya. Miyuki menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya Akashi sedang duduk di meja sambil memegang gunting

"ohayo seijuro!" sapa Miyuki dan pandangan Seijuro langsung ke Miyuki.

"a,ohayo" ucap Akashi. Miyuki lalu celingak celinguk mencari orang tuanya

"hm? kaa-san kemana?" tanya Miyuki

"pergi,tadi meninggalkan pesan di lemari.. Pagi ini nee-chan yang masak" ucap Ryou ketika turun. Miyuki langsung menatap Ryou kaget

"eeehh? aku gak pernah dengar! Kalo masak ntar telat kan?" ucap Miyuki pada Ryou. Ryou sama Akashi langsung facepalm. Miyuki bingung melihatnya.

"oi,liat jam dulu" ucap Akashi sambil menunjuk jam dinding. Miyuki menengok melihat jam dan matanya terbelalak

"tung-05:30!? Aku bangun sepagi ini to!?" teriak Miyuki kaget. Ryou hanya menghela nafas

"ya udah,yang penting buatkan makan nee-chan.. lapar nih" ucap Ryou sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Akashi.

"hai hai~ ne,seijuro,kau sudah makan?" tanya Miyuki pada akashi yang membalas dengan anggukan. Miyuki lalu mengenakan apron lalu mulai membuat omelet rice di satu wajan dan 1 wajan yang lain untuk membuat bento. Ketika memasak Miyuki menyadari sesuatu.

"tunggu! Kenapa kau ada disini pagi sekali!?" tanya Miyuki sambil menunjuk Akashi.

"hm? aku hanya menjemputmu kan?" ucap Akashi

"tapi kenapa sepagi ini?" tanya Miyuki

"hmm.. sebab aku ada firasat kau akan bangun pagi dan aku datang untuk menemui adikmu ini" ucap Akashi sambil menunjuk Ryou. Miyuki hanya sweet drop

_"sasuga Seijuro.. dia tau segalanya" _ucap Miyuki dalam hati. Lalu Miyuki meletakan 3 omelet rice di 3 piring dan membawanya ke meja. Akashi bingung melihat 3 piring,dan 1 piring disajikan didepannya

"anu.. ini?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk omelet rica nya.

"untukmu.. kau juga makan paling gak! aku gak enak kalau cuma kita yang makan" ucap Miyuki sambil kembali kedapur merapikan bentonya dan bento untuk akashi. Akashi hanya terdiam melihat omelet rice itu

"ne,akashi senpai,onee-chan itu pinter masak kog! makan aja" ucap Ryou yang sudah makan. Akashi lalu mengambil sesendok dan memakannya. Saat itu Miyuki meletakan ke dua bentonya dan beberapa bento yang lain dimeja. melihat Akashi memakannya Miyuki senang. Lalu dia juga ikut makan.

"hm.. kau benar-benar cocok jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik" ucap Akashi tersenyum pada Miyuki yang sudah memerah wajahnya.

"hehe.. untung akashi senpai jadi pacar onee-chan,udah dapet pacar bisa masak tuh! beda sama momoi senpai! ahahah.." ucap Ryou sambil tertawa

"haaaa? tunggu kau tau darimana kalau momoi tidak pintar memasak?" tanya Miyuki sambil memakan Omelet ricenya

"dari temanku yang ada di klub basket.. katanya bikin masakan sederhana aja gak bisa.." ucap Ryou dengan wajah inocent nya. Miyuki dan akashi hanya sweet drop ria.

"ah,Akashi senpai,buat gunting arigato!" ucap Ryou senang sambil menunjukan gunting di tangannya. Miyuki hanya sweet drop ria

"ya.. pokoknya ancam saja orang-orang dengan gunting itu.. pasti berhasil" ucap Akashi tersenyum sadis

"aku setuju! aku kagum ketika melihat Akashi senpai melempar gunting itu!" ucap Ryou

"khu khu.. kau memang budak yang baik" ucap Akashi tertawa sadis

"eh? apa?" tanya Ryou

"ah,maksudku adik kelas.. khu khu.." ucap Akashi menyeringai. Miyuki hanya memandangi malas

"ano... bisakah kau tidak merusak pikirannya seijuuro.." ucap Miyuki sambil facepalm

"eehh? tapi bukannya bagus? aku hanya memberikan saran" ucap Akashi

"tapi akashi-" ucap Miyuki tapi dipotong dengan Akashi

"miyukiucapanku itu apa?" tanya Akashi. Miyuki hanya menghela nafas

"sigh.. ucapanmu itu absolute" ucap Miyuki dengan menghela nafas lagi.

"benar.. aku itu absolute" ucap Akashi dengan aura kepimpinannya. Mata Ryou berbinar-binar melihatnya

"Sasuga Akashi senpai~! kalau begitu aku berangkat sekolah duluan.. gak mau ganggu orang pacaran dulu~! Ittekimasu~!" ucap Ryou lalu pergi keluar. Miyuki menghela nafas dan mendapati Akashi memperhatikanmu.

"apa?" tanyamu singkat

"tidak.. hanya saja kita serasa seperti suami istri ya" ucapmu sambil tersenyum dan sukses membuat wajahmu memerah. Kau tergagap tidak bisa menanggapinya

"ap-ap-apa.. apa-mak-maks-maksudmu haaaahH!?" tanya Akashi sambil memalingkang wajahnya ke arah lain. Akashi menyeringai

"kau emang manis" ucapnya sambil mensandarkan kepala dengan tumpuan tanganya. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Miyuki semerah tomat. Segera Miyuki berdiri lalu merapikan meja.

"baka! aku takutnya Ryou benar-benar seperti kamu! ngancam dimana-mana tau!" ucap Miyuki pada Akashi lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mencuci piring. Akashi tertawa kecil lalu pandangannya tertuju pada bento yang banyak

"ne,ini bento siapa aja?" tanya akashi menunju bento yang banyak.

"ah,itu bento mu,aku,dan yang lain.. kubuatkan untuk istirahat ketika latihan" ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum dan memasukan bento-bendo itu ke tas khusus. Akashi hanya memandangi aja. Miyuki sediit terganggu

"apa sih?" tanya Miyuki

"gak.. beruntung aja punya pacar kayak kamu" ucap Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Miyuki hanya diam berusaha menyembunyikan kemaluannya. Ketika mereka memakai sepatu lagi,miyuki teringat sesuatu.

"ne,akashi" panggil Miyuki dan Akashi mengalihkan pandangan ke Wajah miyuki dan mata mereka bertemu.

"hm? apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"e~to.. ng... gimana ya bilangnya.." Ucap Miyuki bingung mencari kata-kata sambil menggaruk pipinya yg tidak gatal dengan jarinya

"ha? kau mau ngomong apa?" tanya Akashi tidak sabar

"ng.. kau tau.. ini aneh tapi... e~to.. apa akashi benar-benar suka padaku?" tanya Miyuki dan membuat Akashi langsung blank

"ha?" ucap Akashi singkat membatu bingung #yang di anime orangnya jadi warna putih semua tu lo..

"ahaha.. aku nanya aneh ya?" ucap Miyuki memejamkan mata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Akashi menghela nafas lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Miyuki. Miyuki bisa merasakan nafas Akashi,segera Miyuki membuka matanya dan mendapati Akashi sudah menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Miyuki. Mata Miyuki membesar. Ketika Akashi melepas ciumannya segera Miyuki memegang bibirnya.

"baka~ tentu aja aku menyukaimu! Jika tidak ngapain kita pacaran!" ucap Akashi sambil menjitak kepala miyuki pelan

"itta!" ucap miyuki mengelus kepalanya. Lalu akashi berbalik badan dan membuka pintu rumah

"toh aku masih punya janji denganmu" ucap Akashi dan membuat Miyuki bingung

"janji?" tanya Miyuki.

"membuatmu suka padaku" ucap Akashi sambil menyeringai. Mendengarkan Miyuki langsung memerah. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mendorong Akashi pelan

"hehe.. Baka" ucap Miyuki sambil berjalan mendahului akashi. Akashi hanya tersenyum dan segera menyusul Miyuki.

* * *

**Sigh... Chapter 6 selesai~! *tebar bunga*  
hehe.. Maaf saya lama update**

**Akashi = dasar budak malas  
Author = eeeehhh? tapi aku benar-benar sibuk akashi *puppy eye*  
Akashi = berisik! karena itu ff tentang aku dan Miyuki lama updatenya kan! *ngancungin gunting*  
Author = gomenasai~~ *sujud*  
Miyuki = Seijuro,kasihan authornya tuh,dia udah susah-susah bikin ff tentang kita lho!  
Author = Arigato Miyuki-chan~! *meluk Miyuki dan nangis*  
Akashi = tapi kalau dia gak lama ff ini cepat update kan?  
Miyuki = ngg.. iya sih..  
Author = Argh! Berisik! Percaya deh yang lagi happy happy nya!  
Miyuki = eeehhhh? *merah seketika*  
Akashi = *lempar gunting* berisik! nyari pacar sana!  
Author = *menghindar dari gunting* heh! AKu tu gak nyari ya! Adanya dicari! *ganti lempar pisau*  
Akashi = kau... Aku itu absolut tau  
Author = trus gue pikirin gitu!? *tatap-tatapan trus perang dimulai*  
Miyuki = arara.. Ya udah deh pembaca~ Jangan lupa review ya~ Chapter selanjutnya akan jalan kog~ Doain aja Author gak lama~~  
Author,Akashi,Miyuki = Ja matta asta~~ *melambai*  
Author = lho? kog kita baikan sih? *nunjuk Akashi*  
Akashi = gak tau.. gara-gara aku selalu menang  
*perang lagi*  
Miyuki = Sigh... *geleng-geleng***


End file.
